Adorable
by Lady Crystal-4
Summary: Coran calculó que Keith se mantendría de esa edad por lo menos dos movimientos enteros hasta que pudiera volver a su edad normal. Los miembros de la Espada de Marmora decidieron quedarse en el castillo para servir de apoyo si algo ocurría. A los pocos días, se dio cuenta del error que había cometido. Keith simplemente era un niño adorable. Keith Family Week 2018 Day 3: Kid/Grown up


¡Buenas! Sí, otro oneshot para Keith. Que puedo decir, soy débil. Me atrasé un poco, este corresponde al 22, estoy tarde jaja. Pero no podía terminarlo y pues, mejor tarde que nunca. En fin.

¡Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

Kolivan no estaba seguro de cómo iba a entregarle la noticia a los paladines de Voltron y a la princesa de Altea. Ya había sido todo un reto explicarle la situación a Thace y Antok, quienes no habían estado presentes cuando ocurrió. Debía ser una misión simple de infiltración. En su mayoría había salido bien, pero al final Regris y Keith habían tenido problemas. Los habían atrapado y les arrojaron algo. Regris llevó a Keith y luego fueron ambos a la enfermería. Hasta ese momento no había ocurrido nada extraño. Había recibido el reporte mientras ambos eran tratados por Ulaz, y luego fueron a sus habitaciones.

Por la mañana fue que ocurrió. Keith había sido indicado reposo, pues había terminado agotado. Debía volver a la enfermería por la mañana, pero no lo hizo. Todos estaban ocupados, y dejaron pasar el tiempo. Por la noche Ulaz le insistió a Kolivan entrar en la habitación.

En ella había un niño similar a Keith, apenas despertando. El niño comenzó a gritar y a llorar, asustado al verlos.

Ulaz tuvo que prometerle que no iban a lastimarlo, que lo llevarían al castillo.

Eso no terminó bien. Keith siguió gritando, diciendo que no quería ir a ningún lado con gente que no conocía en lo más mínimo.

Era por eso que habían tenido que sedarlo y meterlo en una nave. No tenían idea de cómo lidiar con Keith con esa edad. No tenía ningún tipo de cualidad física similar a un galra, pues éstas se habían presentado hacia poco con la alimentación y ambiente diferente.

Para ellos, Keith era completamente humano en esa etapa de su vida, y no tenían idea de cómo debían tratarlo.

Explicarles la situación a ellos tampoco fue tan fácil.

―Entonces, están diciendo que el número cuatro es...

―Un niño.

Keith estaba recostado, durmiendo. Los otros paladines estaban a su alrededor, esperando que el niño despertara.

― ¡Miren que lindo! ¡Keith se parece a mi primo!

―Para, Hunk. Se está despertando. Hola, Keith. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Kolivan esperaba una respuesta mejor al ver gente de su raza, pero no fue así. Volvió a gritar y a achicarse en el sofá. Sus ojos iban de un lado a otro.

― ¿Quiénes son? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y mi papá?

―Ya he dicho que-

―Escucha, Keith. ―interrumpió Lance―Tu papá nos dejó a cargo de ti por ahora, ¿Sí? Él está ocupado, pero vendrá por ti más tarde. Soy Lance. Un gusto.

―… ¿Papa trabaja tarde otra vez?...

―Así es. Pero nosotros vamos a cuidar de ti, ¿vale? Te prometo que te vas a divertir.

Coran calculó que Keith se mantendría de esa edad por lo menos dos movimientos enteros hasta que pudiera volver a su edad normal. Los miembros de la Espada de Marmora decidieron quedarse en el castillo para servir de apoyo si algo ocurría.

A los pocos días, se dio cuenta del error que había cometido. Keith simplemente era un niño adorable.

Habían caído ante sus encantos de forma fácil. El Keith de edad normal era atrevido y cabeza dura, y era difícil hacerlo cambiar de opinión. En cambio, el niño frente a él, de alrededor de ocho años según los paladines, era tímido y aceptaba la ayuda que el resto le ofrecía casi de inmediato. Era fácil hacerlo sonreír. Había ganado a los paladines sin intentarlo, pero ganó a Antok cuando le dijo lo mucho que le gustaba su cola. Ganó a Ulaz y Thace cuando los vio entrenando y decidió que "Eran geniales." Kolivan les advirtió que tuvieran cuidado, que la situación no duraría por siempre y que Keith no querría que lo trataran como un niño cuando volviera a la normalidad. Kolivan creía tener la situación controlada.

Hasta que Keith le preguntó una noche si podía dormir con él, pues los otros paladines habían tenido una misión larga y no quería molestarlos por una pesadilla. Algo en él que creía desvanecido se activó, y lo aceptó en su habitación de inmediato, limpiándole las lágrimas y acariciándole el cabello.

Kolivan se dijo que se aseguraría de que Keith tuviera la parte de su infancia Galra que también merecía. Le enseñó cosas sobre la raza, sobre sus ancestros. Le enseñó palabras sueltas del idioma. Keith simplemente era adorable para todos en el Castillo.

Por supuesto, la situación no duró para siempre, y cuando Keith volvió a la normalidad les dio las gracias por haber cuidado de él de forma muy tímida, y tras eso intentó huir despavorido, pero fue atrapado en un abrazo grupal entre los paladines.

Mientras tanto, Kolivan negaría ante sus compañeros que tenía un lugar especial por Keith, hasta que este también les diera las gracias a ellos por cuidarlo.

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! No hay mucho que decir jaja. Ya dije que soy débil ante Keith y más aun ante Kolivan siendo buena gente. En fin.

¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¿Merezco un review?

¡Hasta la próxima!~


End file.
